


Payback

by AerisLei



Series: Fanfiction.Net Imports [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Flat Out Murder, Gen, Wishful Thinking, all-but-crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisLei/pseuds/AerisLei
Summary: Ursa gets her revenge. One Shot.
Series: Fanfiction.Net Imports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192322





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This work was imported from Fanfiction.net in its original state. No edits have been made to this piece and it was written by me as a very inexperienced author. I am importing these pieces to ensure they remain in the body of works in the Fandom they represent but they may no longer represent my feelings or impressions of the work they are from. There are inaccuracies, but any changes made will be posted as entirely rewritten works.

The woman was fire nation. Chocolate brown hair, bright golden eyes, burning in a way reminiscent of fire. There was a knife hidden in the sleeve of her gown.

"Mi'lady," The guard greeted warmly, moving aside to give her access, not predicting what was about to happen. The guard was far enough a way she figured.

The smile on her face was cruel. "Hello, Ozai."

The ex-fire lord's eyes widened slightly. "Ursa." He greeted, voice even.

She entered the cell, still smiling.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Zuko knows where I am." Her expression darkened. "he won't even be angry that I killed you." She purred as she produced the knife from her sleeve.

His eyes widened. "You don't have the heart." Ozai spat.

"I killed Azulon, didn't I?" She responded.

Dull gold eyes widened as she approached him. "You wouldn't."

"I will." Ursa responded, kneeling behind him. "Agni, take you." She hissed, stabbing him. She tore open his intestines with the razor sharp blade before pulling away.

He screamed. And screamed. The guards came running. Ursa exited the cell as they entered. "He won't recover." She said evenly.

And that was that. Ursa was pleased with herself. _Time for lunch with Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph._ It was supposed to be an alliance meeting. They were supposed to be planning the peace, and what to do with Ozai and Azula. She would announce Ozai's death.

"Ozai isn't going to be a problem any more." Ursa said quietly as she settled herself at the table.

"Why?" Zuko questioned slowly, almost dreading the answer.

"The guard are going to come and tell you Ozai is dying." Ursa answered.

"What happened?" Toph asked. The other two hadn't arrived yet.

"I gutted him."

Zuko looked only mildly surprised, but didn't speak.

"Nice!" Toph shouted.

Ursa gaze a smile in Toph's direction.


End file.
